A thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) dominates a current flat-panel display market, due to characteristics such as small size, low power consumption, no radiation and relatively low fabrication cost.
The thin film transistor liquid crystal display mainly includes an opposite substrate and an array substrate, with a liquid crystal material disposed therebetween. In certain types of liquid crystal displays, by applying a common voltage to a transparent electrode on the opposite substrate and a data voltage to a pixel electrode of the array substrate, the liquid crystal deviates under an action of an electric field between a color filter substrate and the array substrate. An intensity and a direction of the electric field can be adjusted by a change of the data voltage, so a twist angle of the liquid crystal material can be controlled, so that an amount of transmitted light in the region can be controlled.
In the conventional thin film transistor liquid crystal display, a structure of the array substrate is illustrated in FIG. 1, comprising a base substrate, a plurality of pixel units 01 arranged in a matrix which are disposed on the base substrate, a gate line Gate disposed between the pixel units 01 in adjacent rows, a data line Data disposed between the pixel units 01 in adjacent columns, thin film transistors 02 disposed in the respective pixel units 01 as switch devices, and pixel electrodes electrically connected with the thin film transistors 02 (wherein a structure of the pixel electrodes is not illustrated in FIG. 1).
In the above-described conventional array substrate, one pixel unit is provided with a thin film transistor, and one pixel unit needs to be configured with one gate line and one data line, so that there is more wiring on the array substrate, which is unfavorable for design of an aperture ratio of the array substrate, and finally results in a low brightness of the thin film transistor liquid crystal display.